


No feelings

by Madnessia



Category: Original Work
Genre: English, Gen, Love, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madnessia/pseuds/Madnessia
Summary: Never go down in flames, never let my heart bleed
Kudos: 1





	No feelings

I don't love. I don't suffer. No lies. No exposure.  
No affection. No cheating. No crying. No hate.  
I'm not taking a step when a car's getting closer,  
No desire to cut myself up with a blade.

Don't make friends, don't make foes, mind the threat they're bringing.  
When they hurt you - an armor is just what you need.  
No emotions, just reason, so cold, always winning,  
Never go down in flames, never let my heart bleed.

So I purposely locked myself up in a prison,  
It's so calm, I have plenty of time to reflect.  
A connection might break down my walls of the distance,  
Getting rid of the feelings, I'll never regret.


End file.
